


The Duke's Importance

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt, remus sanders appreciation fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Remus discuss what Remus brings to the meteorical table as an aspect of Thomas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 31





	The Duke's Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuirkyLurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyLurker/gifts).



“He’s back? Really?” Roman whined. “I try to come up with one super spectacular idea and the Duke has to come and ruin it!” 

Remus feigned shock, “I ruined nothing? I just tried to make your silly dance number more exciting! You can’t expect Thomas to put that into one of his videos the way you left it. He needs to spice things up!”

“No! No spicing things up!”

Patton and Virgil pop up in their respective corners. 

“Is everything up here okay kiddos? I heard a lot of yelling and I just knew this was something that good old pops could help?” Patton let out one of his bubbly laughs, but was interrupted by Virgil. 

“Can you two please stop all the annoying yelling? It’s giving me anxiety,” Virgil said.

“Funny thing you should say, Virg, for the side that’s supposed to represent anxiety!” Remus laughed.

“Can we please focus on me!” Roman shouted. “And stop the feral trash man from ruining everything! I was trying to do my job and come up with a dance for Thomas’s next video, but Dukey over here is trying to get us demonetized!”

A flash went trough Virgil and Patton’s heads, a quick clip of what Roman was talking about.

“Oh god, I wish I could unsee that!” Virgil yelled, rubbing his eyes, as if that would make the image that was now burned into his memory go away. 

“See! That’s what I’m talking about! Remus brings nothing to Thomas that we can use for good! Even Janus looks out for Thomas, but what does Remus do?” The entire room went silent as all the sides that were present processed what Roman had said. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the only thing breaking it was the sound of Remus eating his deodorant, Patton spoke up. 

“Look, I think we can all agree that while Remus isn’t the most,” Patton paused for a moment, trying to find the words he needed to describe the Duke. “Lovable person ever. Nor is he easy to deal with. But Thomas would be a very different person without him. I hate to admit it, but everyone has a darker side, and it’s part of what makes us human. We all have thoughts that we aren’t proud of, and if we didn’t, then we’d just be Disney characters, living our best lives.” 

Roman interrupted, “Actually, Disney characters have it pretty rough. I mean, just look at Frozen, Anna literally got turned into an ice statue.” Virgil shushed Roman, and made a motion indicating that Patton should continue.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned while having these little meeting with all of you guys, it’s that life isn’t a fairy tail where everything is happy and simple. And not everything is completely family friendly, like Remus. I think,” he paused for a second, gathering up the courage to say what he was about to say.

“I think Remus can bring a new perspective to Thomas’s videos. Now I’m not saying we listen to all of his ideas, in fact I think that’s a terrible idea. Most of Remus’s suggestions are terrible, I can’t and won’t deny that. But if he has a more tame idea that we could use to make it more interesting or relatable to older people or people with a darker sense of humor while still keeping our whimsy child-friendliness, I think maybe we should actually consider it.” 

“Wow Patton, that was, very mature of you,” Virgil noted. 

Roman turned to Remus, “Patton’s right. If we want Thomas to make the best content he can make, you and me have to work together. A dynamic sibling duo.” He held out his hand for the Duke to shake but quickly pulled it away when he noticed that there was some sort of purple slime all over his hands that hadn’t been there a few seconds before.

“I don’t even want to know what that is,” Roman muttered. 

“Ya’ll talking about me like I have appropriate ideas is sooo adorable!” Remus said, clapping his hands and getting the purple slime everywhere. Roman made a face when some of the strange substance splattered on his face and quickly wiped it off. 

“But you will try to work with us, right?” Virgil asked.

“Of course Virgil! It can be just like old times!” Remus said. Virgil tried to protest, saying he did not want it to be like old times, back when he was an active member of the dark sides, but Remus wouldn’t listen. 

“Well, if that’s it, I’m going back to my room,” Virgil said. 

“Love ya kiddo!” Patton called.

“Remus,” Virgil asked before leaving his corner. “Stay out of trouble, and try your best. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I believe in you.” Remus smiled and waved a goofy wave before VIrgil sighed and left. 

“Do you two still need me? Cause otherwise, I’m going to go find some cats to pet!” Patton said.

“Thank you Patton, for those loving and uplifting words. I’ve taken them to heart.” Remus said.

“Really?” Patton asked, eyes widening. 

“Of course! Right after I sta-” Roman put a hand on Remus’s mouth to keep him from finishing the sentance, but pulled it away quickly because Remus licked his palm. 

“One last thing,” Patton said. He opened his arms wide. “Hug?” Remus looked shocked for a second, but then shrugged his shoulders and gave Patton a quick hug. Then, he sank down, waving to the two Creativity sides until they could see him no more. 

“Would you like a hug brother?” Remus asked Roman.

“No, god no. You probably smell.” Remus nodded, admitting that he smelled. “But I tell you what, I’ll take a fist bump.” The two bumped fists.

“Ready to get to work on that dance?” Roman asked 

“Really! Cause I have so many ideas!” 

“Yes really. You heard what Patton said, we should include you in the creative process more. But if you refuse to work with me, consider this done.” 

“Well, I personally think Thomas should show way more skin in your dance and-”

Roman sighed, but allowed the Duke to continue talking, hoping that he’d either tire out or manage to have one idea that they can work with. All he had to do was sit through all the other ideas and reject them. That couldn’t be too bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!   
> A special thanks to quirkylurker for the amazing writing prompt! I tried my best to do the characters and your request justice, but it wasn't easy to write Remus correctly. He's so unpredictable that it was hard to decide how he would behave in a serious conversation.   
> But I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it!   
> If you want to send a writing prompt, just visit my tumblr page (my tumblr url is: genderfluidturtle) and leave it in my inbox! I'll get to it as soon as possible! :D  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!  
> Turtle


End file.
